Two for the Fighting
by HotSpot1988
Summary: Oneshot for Deweys Fanfic contest! Dewey is a kind girl who just moved to the city from her country home only to be held back by the multiple hands of Harlem...until Spot Conlon comes along, reassuring her that there will always be two for the fighting!


(A/N: Hey everyone. This fanfic is for Dewey's fanfic contest she is having now. I want to thank Dewey for her encouragement and Dimples for her corrections! Happy reading!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dewey or any other characters you might recognize from the movie. I do own Kitten and Dwayne though.  
  
Two for the Fighting  
  
By: CiCi  
  
The night was eerie. Black shadows and mist curled evilly around the light posts that were the only means of light for the two companions. It had rained earlier that day and the cobblestones of the street were slick with precipitation. Had the street not been paved with cobblestones a year before, the two would surely be knee deep in the mire that the unrelenting rain would have created.  
  
The second of the two companions glanced nervously around. She was new to life on the city streets and never had traveled to the big city before. It was only luck that she met this companion and that the companion befriended her. The voice of the first companion spoke out breaking the stillness. The voice was filled with raw felinity and femininity.  
  
"God! I hate Manhattan! Who ever would wanna live here? Too fancy for my tastes."  
  
"Yeah, you're right Kitten. It is too fancy." The second agreed as to not make her new friend dislike her.  
  
Kitten took a short glance over to the other girl.  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way, kid." With a pat on the shoulder from Kitten they continued on their way.  
  
"Kitten...where are we going?"  
  
"To this place called Medda's. We'll meet up with the Harlem boys there, don't worry."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They reached Medda's just in time to see her first performance. The place was packed with newsies, factory workers, and other men and women looking for some entertainment. Kitten took her companion by the hand and led her through the vast masses of entranced audience. They found their brood, the Harlem newsies, and sat with them. The new girl, Kittens companion, was leered at by most of the boys. She felt hands occasionally touch her body by some of the different lackeys. Kitten, used to their inappropriate behavior, let it pass by her un-fazing, but seeing the other in such an uncomfortable positions made her laugh.  
  
"C'mon Dewey. Let's go get us some drinks."  
  
They stopped a few feet from the bar.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Dewey asked innocently.  
  
"Look, see that guy right there? The one with the blue striped shirt and red suspenders. That's Spot Conlon. He's the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. He's a player and a drunk, but nobody messes with him, except Dwayne," She referred to the Harlem newsie leader, "when he's drunk. And that's often. There might be a fight between them tonight. They've had a feud goin on for a few months. C'mon let's see if I can get him with me tonight. I probably can unless he's got another whore around."  
  
Dewey almost paled at the thought of having her friend spend the night with someone other than her. She could care less about what she did with the boy; she was only worried about what may happen to her in her friend's absence. She knew she couldn't spend the night alone in the Harlem Lodging House. She most likely would be violated in the worst ways possible if Kitten wasn't there to protect her.  
  
Dewey quickly grabbed Kitten's wrist. "Don't!"  
  
Kitten narrowed her eyes at Dewey. "Why? Do you want him all ta yourself? Well honey, just to let ya know he like his woman well rounded in the bedroom area. He don't like virgin little girls." She eyed Dewey again, "C'mon. I'll introduce ya ta him."  
  
She dragged Dewey over to the boy sitting at the bar drinking from his glass. Dewey felt her heart melt at the sight of him. He was handsome in a calloused sort of way. She could tell by his hardened way that he had been in the streets most of his life and didn't could take anything that the cruel side of life could throw. Kitten quietly dragged Dewey over to the isolated Brooklyn leader. She sat Dewey down on a barstool and then promptly sat on his lap. Spot looked up to her and rubbed her thigh while taking a drink from his glass. Kitten almost purred with the satisfying thought that she was definitely going home with him for the night. She remembered Dewey that was sitting nervously on the other barstool.  
  
"Spot, this is my new friend Dewey. Dewey, this is Spot."  
  
Spot turned his head toward where Kitten had gestured. The girl sitting there was clean, polished, and pristine, everything Kitten wasn't. She was also very pretty. Her velvety cinnamon colored curls hung down, around her face while big brown innocent eyes with flecks of gold stared back at him. Freckles dotted the beautifully copper face making her seem younger than she really was. He was taller than her he could tell immediately. She must have been 5'3" or 5'4" at the most. She would fit into his arms perfectly. He watched her chew her soft lips apprehensively for a moment, wishing he could feel those lips on his. He grinned at the newcomer and held out his hand without the usual spit.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya."  
  
"Pleasure meeting you too." She replied gently grasping his rough, calloused hand.  
  
He felt her soft hand inside his warm grip. Her hand wasn't filled with the tough skin that most laborers had. She probably hadn't really worked a day in her life. It was gonna change soon though, he knew she couldn't live in this city without workin. He looked over at Kitten who was silently rubbing his thigh. He would be God damned, if he let Kitten, who was the Harlem whore, tarnish Dewey, making her something that she isn't. He shoved Kitten off his lap and into a bar stool that sat on the opposite of him. Kitten gave him an incredulous look and stalked away, her pride temporarily scared. Dewey looked at him and then turned to go comfort her friend when Spot gently grabbed her wrist before she left.  
  
"Stay." Dewey slowly at back into her chair, "So ya say Dewey is ya name. Where ya from Dewey?"  
  
"I'm from Lockport. It's a small town west of here."  
  
"You've never been in the city before have ya?" Spot curiously inquired.  
  
"No, this is my first time. It's great though! I love it here! I hope I never have to leave!" Spot smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. It seemed to just come out when someone like Kitten wasn't there to dominate the conversation.  
  
"So what do you do? I mean Kitten told me you were leader of the Brooklyn newsies, but there's got to be more than just that to it right? What's Brooklyn like anyway?" He smiled at her interest.  
  
"Come with me back to Brooklyn tonight and I'll show you."  
  
He wanted to get her out of the slums of Harlem, where all the newsies were located. She didn't deserve to be there, not when there where other nicer cleaner places she could go. Her innocence wouldn't last long, but he wanted to preserve it while he could; the others in Harlem wanted to demolish it instantaneously.  
  
"I couldn't. Spot, I can't leave Kitten like that." Feeling debt to the girl who brought her in and gave her food a shelter for the first week she was here.  
  
"Ya can and ya will. That girl is no good and will most likely get you into more trouble than ya can handle." Spot wanted more than anything to protect this girl from the real world that awaiting anxiously for her.  
  
Dewey looked deeply into this boys eyes. She didn't see malice, anger nor any other emotions that could be harmful if she listened to him. The only thing that could be seen was protection, deeply lodged, like a grain of sand, in his irises. She sensed a powerful presence in him. It seemed whatever he wanted, he got. She desperately wanted to go with him though that would be betraying her savior.  
  
"Spot...Kitten told me that all you want with women is to bed them. I don't want that to happen. I know that's all you want and I won't permit myself to be hurt like that."  
  
Spot smiled at her inner conflict.  
  
"Naw, I wouldn't do that ta ya. I don't want ya ta just stay over night. I want ya ta stay until your ready ta leave. I would even give ya your own room if ya wanted it. I wouldn't let any of the boy's hurt you or anything and you could hang out with some of the more respectable girls that come by the Lodging House. Look Harlem ain't the best place ta be, Dewey, if your new ta the city. Ya wanna be in a nicer place like Manhattan or Brooklyn. See the Harlem newsies work in a different way than Brooklyn or Manhattan. Harlem is degrading ta the women, you shouldn't be there. Please trust me."  
  
Dewey remembered the hands of Harlem on her body.  
  
"Let me talk to Kitten about this." Spot gently grabbed her wrist again as she moved to get up.  
  
"Ok, you do that. I'll be over there with the rest of my newsies. Just come over when you decide." He let her go, drained the rest of his liquor and walked to the table where his boys were situated.  
  
Dewey smiled at the thought of going with him. He wanted the best for her and staying in Harlem with Kitten wasn't the best thing for her. She could tell that right away, with all the touchy feely hands that wandered over her body randomly. She looked for Kitten and found her sitting with the Harlem boys. It was obvious, at the distasteful looks on the boys, that she had told them what had happened with Spot.  
  
"So did the little whore find herself somewhere ta stay for the night? Are ya gonna warm up his bed for him?" Kitten said with an eye full of daggers.  
  
"Why are you saying that Kitten? He asked me to come with him, but he said he would respect me and that he wanted me to stay at the Lodging House in my own room. I'm going with him Kitten."  
  
Kitten gave a smirk.  
  
"Your own room? Ha! That's a laugh! What are ya gonna do with him ta give ya your own room?" Kitten spat out her words in the most hurtful way.  
  
A young man, around Kitten's age, maybe a little older walked over. He had jet-black hair slicked back, with dark green eyes that matched the tan color of his skin. Just by the looks Dewey could tell that he was of Italian descent. He had a mean look to his face, it could be easily said that no one messed with him often. He held in his hand a balloon glass of liquor. He swaggered as he walked towards them and stopped when he reached Kitten. He wrapped his arms around her small waist in an act of possession.  
  
"Gotta room for tanight Kitten?" His speech was slurred, a sure sign that he was drunk.  
  
"Naw Dwayne, but I would love ta come ta your room, that is if ya want me." Dwayne grinned at her offer and sucked on her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
Dwayne looked up to see Kitten staring at a clean-cut girl standing in front of her. It was obvious that Kitten knew her. A memory triggered in his mind. It was earlier in the night when Kitten came to him complaining about how the new girl stole her chance at sharing the Brooklyn leader's bed. He had told after a few drinks he would go settle the matter with Conlon himself.  
  
"Brooklyn's bitch?" He asked Kitten.  
  
Kitten grinned at the derogatory comment thrown at Dewey.  
  
"Yeah that's her. Ya wanna know somethin Dwayne, she came ta me and said that she was goin with him and she said that she was gonna stay there." Kitten grinned knowing fully well that Dwayne was very possessive and didn't like to share, especially with other boroughs. Once one was in his territory, they stayed in his territory unless he agreed other wise or unless they agreed to fight him for their freedom.  
  
"Tell Brooklyn that he better be ready for a fight. He has until I'm done with this drink," He raised his glass at her, "Tell him we'll fight over the right to have you in our borough." He walked away silently with a sulking Kitten in his arms.  
  
Dewey hurried over to where Spot sat. A nervous and stricken look on her face brought a questioning look to his. He got up and let her lead him off to the bar where they had sat earlier in the night. He ignored the looks and glances he got from his newsies.  
  
"I went over there to talk to Kitten and instead I talked to Dwayne," Spots face took on a hardened look, "He said that he wants to fight you...for my freedom to leave his borough. Spot, you don't have to it you know. I can just stay in Harlem. It doesn't matter that much." Spot took her by the hand and led her to his batch of newsies that were sitting at their reserved table.  
  
"Ok boys," Spot called out to his newsies, "get ready for a fight."  
  
The Brooklyn boys started whooping and hollering, clearly excited for the upcoming form of entertainment. They all got ready with different rituals. Some were downing drinks as fast as the bartender could pour them. Others were grinning from ear to ear and carrying on with other boys, psyching them selves. Others were unnaturally quieting, brooding on the subject of the approaching fight. Spot led Dewey aside from the reigning chaos.  
  
"Dewey, if he wants a fight then it's a fight we'll give him. No one can bind a person ta their territory and if he wants me ta fight him ta let ya come with me then I will. I just want to protect ya and if that means getting ya off Harlem streets then I'll do whatever I can ta make that happen." He was sure taken with this girl from the country.  
  
Dewey grinned at his proclamation of wanting to protect her. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. She truly wanted to go with him.  
  
Spot grinned at her and gently steered her to where his newsies were. With a few commands the boys settled down and left the building to the back alley where all fights took place. The boys waited tensely for Harlem to show up. They smoked and gained a hard look trying to look tough to intimidate the opponent. A few minutes later, a squeaking resounded through out the alley, as the back door was opened. Out stepped Dwayne and Kitten followed by the Harlem newsies. Harlem had strength on their side along with stupidity. Not much of a challenger for Brooklyn, but a challenger nonetheless. Brooklyn's main characteristic in a physical assault was their agility, speed and quick defense tactics. Almost every Brooklyn newsie had the traits and that's what set them out apart from the crowd. Spot gently shoved Dewey over to a concealed area to be out of the way of the fight. After watching to see Dewey flee for safety, he lined up his newsies to face Harlem.  
Dwayne took the first swing at Spot, which Spot ducked and came back with a sucker punch to Dwayne's back. Dwayne fell to the ground and hurried to get back up. With the first swings taken by respectively by their leaders, pandemonium broke out. Noise echoed throughout the alley. As the two boroughs fought, no one saw Kitten slip away, headed straight for where Dewey was stashed.  
  
"Well, well, well...look what we have here. A helpless little girl."  
  
"Please, Kitten, lets talk about this...I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Don't want to fight me? What can't fight your own battles?"  
  
"Kitten, I mean it I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
Dewey stood to face Kitten. Kitten lashed out at the defense less girl. Punches were thrown into Dewey's face, causing a bloody nose to flow and the makings of a black eye to form. Dewey fought back, not knowing exactly what to do, having not actually been in a fight before. She grabbed Kittens hair and tugged with all her might causing a yowl from Kitten. By the hair she threw Kitten down to the pavement with all her might. Nursing her injured head, Kitten wasn't aware of what Dewey was about to do. Dewey raised her right leg up and kicked Kitten soundly in the stomach. Kitten grabbed her stomach in pain and resignedly got up. She held out her hands to Dewey to show surrender.  
  
As Dewey finally let down her guard certain Kitten wouldn't attack, Kitten charged at her, throwing Dewey on to the ground. Kitten climbed atop of her and threw punches into her body. Dewey, unable to get out from under the assailing arms, tried to throw her fist into Kittens face hoping that she would stop. As soon as the attacker stopped, Kitten was pulled down again to Dewey's level. Dewey using the rest of the strength she had took Kittens head in both hands and slammed the girls head down on her knee knocking her out for good.  
  
Dewey lay there, trying to recover from her first fight. Closing her eyes, her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath. Blood was running down the side of her face and from her nose. A pair of black eyes started to form, already blackening. This was the way Spot found her when he came for her from his fight with Dwayne. Spot, thanks to his quick thinking and speed, won the right to have Dewey come to his borough freely. Spot was surprised to see the two battered girls not knowing that while he was fighting a war in the alley, Dewey was fighting her own battle alone.  
  
He gently shook Dewey hoping that she wasn't knocked out. Dewey's eyes flew open at his touch. She relaxed to see it was him.  
  
"You won huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Dewey I did...ya comin home with me now." He gently touched her black eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers enjoying the way she felt in his arms.  
  
Dewey closed her eyes and smiled breaking his kiss.  
  
"Hhmmmm...home...I like the sound of that. Let's go home Spot." He gently picked her up in his arms and led his boys back home to Brooklyn.  
  
As Dewey was being carried in his arms, she knew fully well that this was only the first battle out of many that would take place in her life with Spot, but she also knew that for all her oncoming battles and wars there would always be two for the fighting. 


End file.
